


Futanari Ballbusting Futaverse: My New Stepsister.

by AlternateAvenger55



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Blushing, Boobjob, Dominance, Dreaming, Ejaculation, F/F, Fighting, First Time, Footjob, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kick in the balls, Kissing, Naked Wrestling, Orgasm, Ruined Ejaculation, Sex, Sisters, Step-siblings, ballbusting, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateAvenger55/pseuds/AlternateAvenger55
Summary: This is the first story written by me, it’s a fetish porn story that involves futanari, women, and ballbusting. The world and rules of the universe in which it developed are based on the ones made by my dear friend SwizzleRich, and I also use this opportunity to thank him a lot for giving me tips, recommendations, ideas and a lot of support, also for reviewing this story before being published, thank you so much!A futanari named Nova gets to know her new stepsister, just to discover that she's into ballbusting.





	Futanari Ballbusting Futaverse: My New Stepsister.

** I. She, who has no mercy**

"So... I guess this is the end... she will find me soon anyway, I know that too well

While I gather some air for my last fight, I look at my surroundings, just the empty desks, on this empty classroom. I can see her passing from side to side, this little window on the door lets me witness how desperate she is to catch me, moving things, throwing chairs and screaming my name, she calls me to come out, but I guess I'm too tired to do that, there's no easy way out of this place, especially when that girl comes, she's the fifth one, and the most sadistic until now…

"Oh...here she is..."

I can hear the knob from the door... but...I won't have a pathetic end, I will stand until my last moment, I will be the one to control them.

"Here! I knew you couldn't just disappear, were you waiting for me! We were not finished back there, it was so rude of you to run away! you broke my heart apart, my cute Nova, and that is something that I shall not let happen again” 

She said while trying to look cute, but I won’t believe in her again, she only looks so damn hot, with that short skirt and blouse that’s about to tear apart and free her perfectly rounded set of boobs!

“I’m here Mara! so come for me, you can kick me, knee me or bite my balls as much as you want because unlike the previous time, I am so horny right now, In total need and ready to take your very well endowed body!”

I said while standing strong, my legs opened and my arms ready to counter her attacks.

“Huum? so you’re encouraged now? fine...because today you lose your balls!”

Mara pointed at the calendar...and what the hell!? On the 15th day of this month, it was marked with red “Nova loses her testicles”.

Mara took a few steps forward until we were facing each other…

“Hump!”

I saw that coming!, she sent her foot forward, directly aimed at my nuts, but I managed to catch her leg just before it made contact.

“It won’t work again… you did the same when I was greeting you...such a well-toned leg...your swimming lessons are working for sure... Hauuu!!!

Mara slapped my face.

“You pervert! you’re not allowed to touch, this legs that you see are just for one thing...”

She said after the slap, and my hands instinctively went to my face...and that was a mistake because she dashed forward with her arms open like she was about to give me a hug, except that her right leg was aiming low, straight to my precious jewels. I could see her leg muscles contracting as she smuged…

The sight on her eyes was that of a girl who knows what to expect of a hit like that...she knew how bad it hurts for a futa like me to be kneed there, she knew that she just needed to find an opening between my legs to ram her knee on my groin and cause excruciating pain, and she looked so happy and satisfied to do so.

“GHAAAUUMM HAA M-MAARA YOU…” 

My mind was blown away, a sudden rush of pain traveled through my entire body, my legs got so weak, and goddess...my lungs and kidneys were about to explode...I could do no more than clench my teeth as my knees were brought together against my will, and my toes were like crazy, under my shoe, clenching each time a wave of pain traveled again.

“AiighuuuuhHhH fuck...heruup...”

My ability to talk was also taken away from the pain, all that I could say was high pitched babbling, Finally I fell on my back to the ground, and so did Mara, who still had her knee between my legs and was hugging me tightly, preventing my hands from covering my crotch or doing anything to fight the pain.

As I landed into the ground, Mara’s knee managed to crush my balls again, making me lose the air on my lungs, and my vision went blurry, my body was dying….

“A-hahaha!! how was that? I thought you were prepared, but I still kneeed your saggy scrotum contents...You look terrible! did that hurt much? It was just a light movement that I did, not anything to make you fall so quickly! but I’m not angry, trust me, I enjoy your natural reaction to ball pain, however...I expect to see how much you can handle until I castrate you, I want to see your complete reaction until the end” Mara said while caressing my cheeks.

“Here I go, do your best Nova!”

She said before backing her knee, just to ram it again against my already ground set of reproductive organs, this made me cough so hard...I think that some of my salivae slipped to her face, but most importantly, I thought that it was my end… my body squirmed so hard, It wanted to get away, and that girl, she kept laughing and ramming her knee without mercy… I could hear a crunching sound coming from there as my eyes opened wide…

”Nova”

A barely hearable voice was calling me…

“Nova...”

And again...I can hear it better.

“NOVA”

Huh? the goddess of futas is calling me for real...well it’s not a bad ending to be ballbusted to death by a hottie. 

“NOVAAAA”

That last scream was so loud.  


  


**II.The sweet reality**

“Huh? What?” I opened my eyes and I saw my mom sitting next to the bed…

Then I realized that it was just a dream, another dream. Actually, I’ve been having dreams like these each time that I met a girl that is hot at my university, by consequence of my fetish and vivid imagination…

Each time a new girl shows up and ballbusts me until I awake, it can be something so sweet if the girl is shy, or a total living inferno if she’s, well, quite special…

So it has been happening very often, and I love those dreams.

Anyways, my mom is a young lady, and she looks so beautiful, her fully developed boobs and ass are heavenly, so firm and desirable, and she’s so sweet and reliable, she’s a female so she often gives me some tips on how to flirt with girls, she was the one who taught me how to masturbate and well…

I’m so glad to have her.

“Oh you’re finally awake sweetie! you were sleeping like a rock, and I see that you were having a very enjoyable dream hufufu”

I looked down and I noticed that I had a boner, and my mom was caressing my cock so blissfully, probably since I was sleeping she always knows how to make me feel good, even if it was from above my saggy sleeping pants, her touch was so delicate, it was almost like I could feel her skin rubbing against mine.

She noticed my face, red from enjoyment, my mouth watering and my eyes slightly closing as my respiration was faster, and I looked at her angelic face, a little embarrassed.

“It’s fine my dear, I’m so glad that you’re growing so fast, I can say that you have developed very well, you won’t have any problems finding a girlfriend...oh and I almost forget, do you feel a little weird?”

I told you, she’s the best, sexiest mom that there could be.

“Huh something weird?”

I answered

“Well, I feel a little like…

hughh”

I said. So it wasn’t just the dream, my balls were slightly hurting on real-life as well, it was a little difficult to distinguish after that serious trauma.

“That is because I had to give you a few mum-love hits to your testies, you weren’t waking up at all! I was a little worried, so I hope you’re not mad at me for that”

She said while smiling, of course, I wouldn’t be mad at her because of that...I actually loved that, that’s a fetish! and I think she knows…

“Well Nova, I wanted to tell you, I’m heading out today, I’m gonna met someone…

And I tell you because, you see, that someone has a daughter…

And well she’s coming and you and her daughter will be together all day until we arrive again, that was my idea, I don’t want you to get bored from being here alone all day, I would never forgive myself if my sweetheart feels alone. And I tell you that we’re not gonna come back soon hufufu”

My mom said, she looked a little nervous to let her loved daughter with someone else in the house…

“Oh you’re going on a date? those are good news! and I think that I and that girl..or futa will be able to survive here until you come back”

I said...my mom’s single and she’s young so she sometimes goes for dates, but It looks like this time she’s going with someone in the same situation as her.

“Oh dear, I’m so happy that you took this so well...I was told that she’s a girl, and she’s the same age as you, so you’ll probably be good, you can watch movies or prepare some food, or anything that you’d like to do, I left you some money”

“I’m gonna get ready, have some breakfast, she’s arriving soon”. My mom stood up and walked out of the room, smiling as always

“Okay mom, I got it” I answered

But before doing what she said…

I needed to give a little message to my aching nuts, to be able to walk properly. Maybe she hit a little too hard, or it’s just that testicles are so sensitive...or both things

I took off my pants and I started to relieve my pain very carefully with my hand. Normally I would just jerk off to the dream I just had…

However I must be ready to greet that girl when she comes, so I guess I’m gonna have to hold on until the night comes, and hopefully, I will gather some more inspiration, I think of myself like some kind of sexual imagination artist. Some people prefer to call it the vulgar way “A pervert” but that’s just the way I am, hehehe.

By the way, I haven’t presented myself properly! My name is Nova, and I’m a 21-year-old futa that took a very good inheritance, white skin with brown colored eyes, brown hair, a little unkempt and reaching my shoulders, my boobs are D cup, while my hips, legs, and everything is just fine, I’m very proud of my body, but the good part comes when I talk about my measures, my penis is 12cm long when flaccid, and 20 cm when erect, and my balls are like the size of apples, those are always saggy and full of sperm.

I went downstairs and saw my mom going out “I love you sweetie” she said and threw me a kiss. 

I waved at her, and went to the kitchen, ate some cereal and watched the T.V, there’s a show dedicated to exposing futas who here hit in their crotches and filmed. I don’t really like it, I would prefer that a girl does that to me rather than watch…

  


**III. I was here before you knew**

After I finished my meal I headed to take a shower.

"A girl Is coming to my house today, and I hope she's pretty, I would love her to be a cutie" I said in a loud tone while entering the bathroom, and the echo on the small room did it’s work.

I started taking my clothes off with a total calm, getting my new clothes ready.

But it seems that I was very distracted, or excited... because I didn't notice how the shower was already in use

A girl slid the glass panel and looked at me.

"So...am I pretty?" she said while looking me straight in the eyes, she clearly heard what I said before.

I swear that my heart stopped for a moment, and then it went at full speed, sending blood like crazy to my penis, that started getting hard. There was something on the air of the bathroom, the smell of perfume, or body lotion, or maybe it was the smell of her skin, but something was traveling from my nose to my brain and melting my body.

I felt something traveling through the nerves, I was totally frozen, with my hands wrapped around my blouse, halfway from coming out…

A girl with short brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes, was coming out of my shower, she was completely naked and her the skin was wet…

I could see the water drops traveling from her head, to her neck and her breasts…

C cup, probably, beautiful, firm and rounded boobs, with pink nipples. White skin, her belly was a little toned, maybe she does some exercise once in a while...her abdomen was beautiful…

And as I looked down, my panties were almost pierced from by raising boner, I could even feel my balls working so hard, getting too hot.

The girl's pussy was clean shaved, smooth skin and beautiful pink color, I felt so nervous to look there, having her so close...but, continuing with her description, her legs were incredibly hot, she was thicc, and her legs were probably the best part, and I didn't even mention her incredible hips or waist.

I literally froze and was unable to answer. What did she ask?

"I guess that's a way to answer…" she said while looking at my boner

The girl walked out of the shower, grabbed my personal towel and started to dry her body…

To think that she was rubbing each part of her body with that towel…

Goddess, I will have to use it to masturbate my penis, or perhaps I will keep it forever like that, maybe I should start my own museum of used towels “Huh...So your mom opened the door for me before, she said that you were in your room, and I decided to take a shower...I hope you don’t mind that…” she said.

Then the girl walked to me, so close and still naked and looked down at my boner  
“Hum…this is really big, and those are just plainly impressive”

She grabbed my penis and then my orange-sized testicles, kneading them with her fresh hands, leaning forward and letting me have a good angle on those nice tits, then she gave them a little ball tap that made me bent forward a little and groan, and walked out of the room…

I know she laughed silently when she tapped me on the balls. A few minutes after that, I finally reacted. it seems that some blood finally reached my brain, and all I could feel was my heart beating so fast, and my penis pulsating. My hands went instinctively to my shaft, I was so horny and I needed to please myself…

But I couldn’t do it in that precise moment. I needed to see her again, I really needed.

I was barely able to finish my shower and went out of the bathroom, the lewd thoughts were falling like heavy rain, and I had to restrain my hands, the cold water helped a little to get my temperature lower.

I went out of the bathroom and saw her...sitting on the couch, with a pair of shorts and a sleeveless blouse, she had a little backpack next to her and she was getting her hair dry with the towel.

“Hey! I suppose we should say our names, now that we already saw our naked bodies” she said when she noticed me, with her very calmed voice.

“Oh, huh hello!” I said as I waved my hand shyly.

I walked to the couch and sat on the other end, putting my hands on my lap, and blushing hard, looking at the floor. “I’m Saksia, and I guess that we should pass this day together while our moms have a nice and warm time together” she said.

Saksia started crawling with her ass until she was next to me, our shoulders rubbing against each other, her face was so close, she was looking straight to me like she wanted to see with detail all my expressions, I could even feel her breath against my neck.

“Nova, I’m Nova, and it's nice to meet you Saksia, you have a beautiful name, I hope that you feel comfortable, I will try to be as kind as possible to make you feel at home” I said, without looking at her.

“Hummu you don’t need to be so polite, we’re the same age, after all, and well now that you mention it, why don’t we watch a movie together, I like horror movies, but I’m afraid to watch them alone, but with you here, I’m sure that I will be able to enjoy it completely. Do you like horror movies?” Saksia asked as she put her hand on my leg, very close to my parts....

“Horror movies? Yes, I always like to watch Horror movies, I have The Cuntjuring” I said. I used that opportunity to get on my feet, It was really nice for her hand to touch me there, I was getting a lot of lewd thoughts, maybe she gets scared and hugs me very tightly, and I can use that opportunity to touch her ass or boobs, or her cute shaven pussy, and maybe we can have a good ending…

“I’ll just set up everything, give me a minute” I said, leaning forward to turn the TV on.

The TV was in front of the couch, and very close, so when I leaned Saksia had a clear view of my ass in these tight jeans that I’m wearing, I told her that I was going to be kind… But suddenly I felt the little hair on my neck stand as something rushed and smashed into my groin, and then and agonizing pain invaded my scrotum, I felt like a knot on my throat, and all I could see was Saksia’s tennis shoe between my legs.

“HaaaGhhh Huuuuufff!!!”

My legs started shaking as a cold sensation invaded my nerves, my stomach and testicles were hurting like hell, and my hands went to aid them. with one hand on my belly and other on my crotch I managed to turn around, I was still leaning forward, and I looked at Saksia, she was already sitting again on the couch, my eyes were all teary and I fell to my knees. My face was green and I wanted to puke. Invaded by the agonizing pain I moaned and fell on the floor to my right side, I wanted to just close my eyes and lie there until the pain passed away.

“Humu haha you looked so hot babe, I couldn't just let this opportunity pass, I wanted to see the reaction of someone as pretty as you, and I told you that I felt the crunching sensation on my feet, It’s making me aroused, and I’m feeling so good that you’re actually so sensitive to pain, just the way I like it” Saksia said while biting her lower mouth lip.

My fetish turned on as I saw that cutie looking down at me and saying those embarrassing words, she was enjoying to watch me drowning in pain on the floor from being hit in the testicles. My penis started to slowly grow hard just from knowing that she was the one who kicked me…

She was so freaking hot, I mean, I saw her naked body, and a hottie like her just brought me to my knees with one simple hit…

I won’t deny, I absolutely love how well women know about this weak spot, some react all embarrassed and feeling sorry, others think it’s funny, and others absolutely enjoy every aspect of it.

I managed to climb into the couch again, I sat on normal position, feeling dizzy, trying not to fall to the side.

“It hurts, my wh-whole body hurts…

you kicked me so hard when I wasn’t expecting, Ahhhhww I couldn’t even jump, and my balls didn’t retract to cover” I said as I looked at her.

Saksia just smiled, doing a naughty face as she stood up, she was right in front of me, and she decided to sit on my legs, facing me. Now I was between her legs and my face at her chest level, so close, it looked like she was giving me a hug.

“Where's the fun if you were prepared for the hit? Hufufu your balls were so comfortable until the moment I kicked…" Saksia said.

I was so shy to look at her face, she was in a very dominant position, and with her cleavage just in front of me, and those beautiful blue eyes stared at me, she was so gorgeous and intimating.

"Listen Nova, this is more important than you and me, our moms are getting along so well, that means that I'm now your stepsister and I want to get to know my new sister so good…

I will make sure that you and I discover every inch of our skin, and every corner of our bodies…" she continued talking.

"Stepsister? This is so sudden, and I think it's a good idea to know each other better, however, that doesn't explain why you kicked me in the nuts before" I asked.

"Oh sister, aren't you listening at all? Or maybe you're just so dumb to understand…

I just explained that to you, I have some activities planned. Starting with these!" Saksia said as her hands slid from behind her ass, catching my testicles between her fingers.

"Whooo!?" I exclaimed in confusion.

I felt an electric shock in both of my testicles as Saksia's fingers hit them. My legs went together instinctively, but it was too late, she had already caught my precious gonads.

"Huff your hand is touching me in that place...if you keep like that I will…" I said while looking at her eyes.

"What are you going to do If I keep like this? I thought you were going to say something hufufu, remember that I got you literally grabbed by the balls…

One suspicious move, and I will close my fist and grind your soft orbs to a pulp" Saksia warned me.

I was defenseless again, all I could do was to follow her orders. However, she was making me so aroused, my dick was considerably hard.

I like having dangerous experiences with my balls, but I was so shy this time, she caught me by surprise since the first time and I can't just let her know that I like what she's doing, I don't want her to have a bad first impression of me.

"Now I want you to sing for me!" she said.

To sing for her, why's that so sudden, when she has me in this position?

I wasn't aware of what she wanted.

"Why do you want me to SSS-IIINNNG!!" I was trying to ask.

She started to squeeze my balls so hard, making me open my eyes in shock and squirm on the couch.

"WhuaAA HURT AGUUUU!!" 

The beating of my heart accelerated, I was moving my feet frenetically while my hands went to my crouch, trying to get Saksia's hand away from my parts.

"You need to sing in a high pitched tone, my sister! I guess I'll have to calibrate your instrument, I'm sure that if I TIGHTEN!" She said, making emphasis on her last word.

"HaaUuu Huu Huuu NO" I said with a weak voice, I was signing soprano as tears started to run from my eyes.

"Higher! I want to hear you singing like a bird!" She commanded.

I started to feel weak and dizzy, my vision turned black and I lost consciousness as I stopped screaming.

  


**IV. Sit here, I will make a sandwich**

I slowly started to recover my senses, I saw my legs and I heard some noise on my left side, my head was hurting a bit, and I wanted to reach it with my hand, but I was unable. I opened my eyes completely and saw my current situation. I was tied to a chair in my own kitchen! In the middle of nowhere, with my hands tied to the back, and my legs spread and also tied to the base, my balls were saggy and touching the edge of the chair’s base

I looked to my side and saw her…

Saksia was standing on the other side of the kitchen bar, cutting a loaf of bread with a knife, she was preparing a sandwich.

"You're awake! Great! I was planning on waking you up soon, you did a good job, have you considered on becoming a singer? Hahaha" She said as she continued preparing her sandwich.

I didn't answer anything, I was worried to find a way to set myself free, but I couldn't reach the knot. Saksia noticed, she finished making her sandwich and put it in a plate, in the dinner table near to me.

She had in her hand the knife she used for the freshly baked loaf of white bread delivered every morning to my house by the baker woman, she walked to me and aimed the knife at my balls, she lifted my right one slightly with the side of the knife.

"Why do you want to escape? I noticed how happy you were to see me, you were getting hard as I crushed your balls…" she said while looking quite terrifying with that weapon on her hand.

My balls contracted and wanted to get into my body, from the fear, no futa wants to see sharp things near the balls. I started to sweat cold.

"I won't escape, I swear…

Sister…

Could you please take the knife away from my balls? But please! Take it off slowly!" I asked to her, uncertain of what she was going to do.

"Of course, sis, I won't cut your precious gems, I'm not that sadistic!" Saksia answered, ironically getting the knife to her mouth and licking it very slowly with her tongue, she knew what she was doing, then she put the knife on the table and took the sandwich.

The girl started to bite her food very elegantly, with small chomps and smiling, suddenly she raised her right foot and slammed it on my hanging jewels. She hit both of my testicles with such an unexpected kick...

“Gwraaaaaawwnnn hufhhhh!!!!” I screamed in total suffering.

My body squirmed in the chair, my veins were visible in my neck and I was pushing the rope with which I was trapped so hard that it left red marks on my arms. The hit made me try to force my legs to come together, but they couldn't. I was trying so hard that the chair started moving. On the other side, my dick was totally erect and pulsating from the sensation of having my balls crushed again.

“Saksia...please give me another one...” I had no shame to say this...

Saksia’s face turned red as a tomato, and she looked to the side, with her hands together on her back. That was totally cute! I made her blush with a few words, and I wasn’t expecting to see this side of her. I think that my dick just grew an inch larger, and I fell in love with her

“W-wh-why do you say those things? You’re a futa, and your testies hurt… do you really like this?” She asked so shyly, looking at me straight in the eyes. 

My heart was melting like it was made of chocolate, from the heat in my soul, I can say that I’ve seen many beautiful things in my life, but the look of a blue-eyed girl looking at me with her blushed face, and waiting for an important answer from me will stay forever in my memories. “YES! I love it! give me more Saksia, please make my balls suffer from your hard hits!!” I screamed from the bottom of my lungs. 

“F-fine, I shall punish you, my futa sister” Saksia said, recovering her composure. 

Saksia placed her foot between my legs and started to caress my erect penis with her toes, crossing her arms. Her soft touch felt blissful, she started to stroke me, and an arousing sensation invaded my body as I turned goosebumps. her feet traveling up and down as I felt some pre-cum spilling. 

“Humu your gross penis is getting wet, you really like my feet, you’re so masochistic” the girl said. 

Saksia started to go faster and rougher, changing and slamming her heel in my testicles after every stroke, crushing  
my orbs against the chair, with increasing force, making me close my eyes from the pain, but smile from pleasure. I  
was feeling totally desperate I wanted to cum so badly, I wanted to cum a lot of times, I was about to release my  
cum for her.

“Saksia I’m cumming! I’m cumming, I feel it coming. Oh please keep stroking me, I need your foot!” I begged for her to help me have a pleasurable orgasm. 

I was feeling so warm, and there was an itching sensation on my dick as my semen started to flow out. I looked to  
the ceiling and opened my mouth a little, as my balls contracted and released my stored cum between my legs.

But what Saksia did when she saw me cumming, was to raise her leg, to the height of my head, letting me have a nice view of her legs and crotch, her cute pussy almost visible from between her shorts. And then she smashed her foot against my groin with all of her strength while I was still cumming, sandwiching my contracting balls between her heel and the chair. 

The cum inside of my balls was spilled abruptly in one single second because my balls were compressed, that feeling  
was horrible… I love to feel pain on my balls, however, I don’t want my orgasm to be interrupted, the sensation when  
that happens takes some time to disappear and I hate it.

My testicles were so delicate at that moment, and still, she did that without thinking of the consequences, I was moving so much in desperation that the chair started to jump a little. My dick was still erect, it’s almost like cumming before didn’t count 

While I was drowning from the pain I noticed that the cord that Saksia used to tie me to the chair was loose  
completely, from the hands and the legs…

Maybe she’s a little silly to do these things, or it was intentional, but as soon as I saw the opportunity I tried to jump on her, take her clothes off and penetrate her, but that last hit to my balls made my legs very weak, and as soon as I stood up they doubled and I pushed Saksia back, we both fell to the ground. 

“Sorry, I need more, please forgive me!!” I yelled as we both fell to the ground. 

I landed on Saksia, and our lips connected, turning it into an unexpected kiss. 

Saksia opened her eyes wide, our tongues touched passionately, dancing against each other, like we were sharing a part of ourselves we stayed like that, and I used the opportunity to rub my dick, that landed right between her legs, it felt so good to rub it against a girl like her, I wished that it could pierce through her clothes, and reach her cute pussy. 

Saksia placed her hands on each side of my head, but she bit my tongue. I felt a little anger because of it, why would she do that?. I wanted to raise my head, but she was holding it and didn’t let go. Our kiss continued, or at least she continued kissing me when I felt a leg movement down there. I didn’t notice that her leg was right between mine, and in that short period of time where I felt her moving, I knew what was going to happen. 

Her knee rammed my testicles, pushing them hard against my pelvis, that was a debilitating knee, my hands wanted to go and aid my shattered balls, but Saksia hugged me, preventing me from doing so. She kneed once again my poor balls, her hits were solid and it was both hot and painful at the same time, my legs were so close to each other, so there was only space for her leg to get in the middle and attack my unprotected low hangers, but because we were so close her knee had to rub my thighs, and it was making me even hornier, plus my dick was being impaled as well against her pussy.

She kneed me for the third time and I felt like my orbs were going to be sent to my throat, I was feeling really terrible, I had lost all of my strength and was lying above Saksia with a pained face, and constantly moaning. 

“Saks… 

my balls, you’re-gonna pop them” I tried to say in soprano again. 

“Hahaha, you’re just so cute and sexy… your moans and reactions are making me horny, I adore how helpless you are, your body is so soft now, you can’t even fight back, and with each knee, I drain more of you. I know where this leads, you will take my knees until you pass out… 

But I need a little more of you.” The girl said, letting me go as she stood up. 

She threw me to the side like a useless corpse, and I rolled, facing the ground and covering my crotch with my hands and still moaning in total defeat and humiliation, with my dick still alive. The pain was so intense, and she always aimed for the balls, I was considering on surrender and masturbate rubbing my dick against the floor, I would never beat her… 

My balls are too big for me to take proper care or shield them, my hands can’t fit them all. 

  
**V. Distraction or motivation?**

“Stand up, love, we will do something more fun now, and you will be able to participate, as you see it’s getting a little late, and we don’t have much time left, so move your ass and lift your cock and balls from the ground”. 

I looked at her, she had her hands resting on her waist, and looking at my ass. She’s definitely thinking of having sex with me, I know, she said that watching me in pain from my testicles made her horny! But I couldn’t stand up, I was so weakened and my balls were starting to swell. I rested my hands against the ground and made my best effort to stand up but It was all meaningless. 

“Oh, you’re immobile? that’s humiliating, I mean I just hit your balls, and you can’t stand up because of that? Come on, you can’t be serious, you still have them, don't be a pussy!” Saksia insisted. 

If only she would understand the pain that I was passing through…

Yes, futa’s reactions from being hit in the balls are funny and all, but it’s not only falling to the ground shielding our groins, or crossing our eyes and moaning, It’s a terrible pain that spreads through our entire body, and she wasn’t aware of that, she only sees the funny and arousing part of taking someone’s strength off. 

“Fine, you lazy fat balls, I will drag you to your room, we will do it there,” Saksia said as she walked towards me. 

‘Drag me to my room, she said? How will she do that?’ I thought. 

The girl stood in front of my feet and took them both… 

She literally started to pull me from there, I was being dragged by a girl because my balls were too damaged for me to stand up… 

That’s some serious humiliation. 

As she continued dragging me through the kitchen I felt like my pants were starting to fall. I tried to say anything, but my voice was too weak for anyone to hear. 

My pants fell out, and Saksia noticed, she looked at me smiling and raising my feet more to have a clear view of the bulge on my panties, after a few seconds of appreciation. 

“Hum… I like how it looks all packaged up, I’m impressed that you can actually store your balls there” Saksia said as she continued her way. 

Now my bare legs were being dragged against the floor, as well as my panties. 

I saw what was coming next, the stairs... 

As soon as Saksia started to go upstairs, my tits started to smash because of my own weight, and it was so painful that my hands went and wrapped them to try to protect at least a little, but then the worst part came, because of my position, my balls were all saggy and spilled, jumping everywhere, and as soon as the steps reached them I started to feel and asphyxiating pain on them, they were being hit and compressed, it made me cross my eyes, that wasn’t the worst pain that I’ve ever felt, but it was very effective, lots of small hits on my balls as we were slowly getting to the second floor. 

My left hand moved from my tits to my balls to try and protect them a little, I didn’t want to arrive with scrambled eggs. However it was another useless thing to do, I tried to protect both balls, but because of that decision of placing my balls in the middle of them and trying to cover them with my fingers, I couldn’t protect any of them. 

My balls were all red and swollen, all around the spheres was hit by multiple steps, my penis was also a little hit, but it was erect and not as sensitive as my testes.

We managed to get to my room, and I was left in the middle of it, like a bag of potatoes, and my jewels and cock almost scrapped.

“Hwaaghh Saksia...my balls are all scrambled, the stairs...Huughff” I moaned in pain while fixing my pants. 

“You futas and your poor delicate gonads, always crying because of it, well, what were you expecting? that happens to you because of your big oranges!” Saksia looked a bit annoyed, she closed her arms. 

“I will motivate you to stand up...” she said. 

Saksia started to undress in front of me, she took her blouse off first, then her bra, shoes, socks, shorts, and panties at last, and I was able to see how heaven looks like again… 

All that I could ever wish in a woman, she had it, her boobs were calling me to rub them all over, playing with her nipples while she moans, her waist was shocking, I would love to have her between my legs, with my thighs rubbing against it, her legs and ass, all to be kneaded by my hands, to feel the thiccness and hotness of her skin, and I would never forget about her feet… 

I would worship her, licking them as she wished, and if she stepped all over me, that would be wonderful, even more, if she stepped on my balls… 

My dick was diamond hard and prepared as I was imagining me doing all kinds of lewd things with her… 

“You nasty futa, just for looking at my body you’re getting hard? well I see that you have a vivid imagination, you know, I wouldn’t mind of you secretly take pictures of me, as long as you make good use of them, you can be creative” Saksia said. 

I blushed so much, she had just admitted that she approves that I masturbate thinking of her? 

I felt the need to take my cell phone just now and take a thousand photos, covering every possible angle of her body with detail, but it seemed that she had a reason to undress and bring me here clearly. 

“Ahh Saksia, I appreciate that you let me see you naked, but I’m really curious about what we’re about to do now, do you…

Want me to undress as well?” I asked while looking to the wall, nervous. 

“Of course I want you to undress as well… 

How much did you wanted to have me waiting while you still have your clothes on? I was getting embarrassed” she said, blushing a little. 

I didn’t think twice before I started throwing my clothes to the floor like crazy until I was completely naked, and since she was not covering her body, I didn’t cover mine too. 

Saksia looked nervous now, and she was looking straight at my cock and balls…  
Did I just see her gulping? 

“So… Nova, what we’re gonna do now is a little wrestling match. There are no rules, so you can do anything you want, and I can too. There will be a prize for you if you win, you… 

I will let you have my virginity…” she said. 

My mind went blank as I heard those words, If I win this wrestling match against her, I will take my stepsister’s virginity… 

I was left without words and with my mouth open.

“Are you serious? Can I really have your first time?” I asked, just to make sure that this is not a prank. 

“I- I am serious, you great fool? Does it look like I would not be serious when talking about something that important?” She exclaimed, looking a little angry. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I want the prize, so let’s fight now!” I said. 

I wanted to rush and have her already served warm in my bed. 

“Hold on a second, we haven’t established something yet… 

You see, we will make this spicier, It won’t be just a naked wrestling match. 

I’m your prize, right? so come at me and try to insert you long rod inside of me, you can win by getting the prize directly!” Saksia raised her brow as she explained. 

“Does that mean that my goal during the fight is to… 

cum inside of you?” I asked as I got excited. 

“Yes, that’s what I mean, but it won’t be easy, it will be a test for your ball resistance!” she said while licking her lip. 

So that’s what she has planned from the beginning! I knew that she wouldn’t just let things get easy on me. 

“That will be no problem, my cute sister” I smiled and looked at her. 

“Let’s see if you think the same once you get a kick in the nuts!” Saksia said.  
  
We both got in front of the other, prepared to fight.  
  
I decided to do the first move, I dashed forward, and since Saksia’s defense was down, my hands went to her chest, I  
grabbed her heavenly naked boobs with my bare hands, and I could feel it’s firmness and also the softness of her smooth  
skin, I was sure that she wasn’t expecting this, but having this feeling in my hand just made my penis twitch and  
almost hurt from arousement.  
  
“You pervert! this was your first move and you’re already touching my private spots, you deserve a kick in the  
balls!” Saksia said.  


She proceeded to swing back her right leg, and then forward, slamming in my groin with her knee. I tried to jump back, moving my hips as a natural reaction, but she still had all of her leg length to reach my precious jewels, that were squashed without mercy, almost flattened. My cheeks inflated with air that was expulsed from my lungs with the unexpected undodgeable hit, a terrible pain invaded my body again as I bent forward grabbing her leg from the part that was near my groin.  
  
“Haaahh…  
right where it hurts the most” I said as I fell to my knees, with her leg still between mine.  
  
“Do you like my legs? they’re my best weapon against futas like you, one quick move from below and their legs melt like butter!”.  
  
“They’re dangerously sexy…  
but I’m not done yet!” I said.  
  
I quickly stood up, taking her leg with one hand, while the other one aimed at her most sexy spot…  
Her cute shaven pussy! I needed to get my fingers inside and weaken her!  


I was almost about to reach it when I felt great pleasure between my legs, that interrupted me…  
She was ramming her leg, flattening my testicles, I was holding it where it landed to avoid receiving another kick and make her unable to move, but it seems that not even like that I can be safe.  
  
“Hugff damn it!” I exclaimed.  


She rammed my leg again, and each time she did, my eyes opened wide, it’s the feeling of your balls trying to escape while she kept trying to lift me from the ground. My legs were trying to go together and she pushed my balls up again…  
I kneeled again in pain, she had me trapped completely.  
  
I looked at her in desperation.  
  
“What’s wrong? you fell again. I thought you were trying to grab something important of me, you were free to do it, it’s a shame that you changed your mind”. Saksia teased me.  
  
I gathered strength again, I would not lose like that…  
I hadn’t even been able to touch her more than once, and I already fell two times, this was so humiliating.  
  
I stood up quick again, pushing her leg down, with the other hand I aimed again at her pussy, this time I had to get her, I would probably make her beg for mercy!  
But the reacted fast and grabbed my arm with one hand, so I used my other hand that was closer to my objective, but she also caught it.  
  
“Not so fast my dear sister, you’re so sweet and predictable, seriously, what do you want to do? I will teach you something that I learned in self-defense!” She said.  
  
She crossed my arms and raised them, then she made me turn around, still holding my hands. She was now facing my back, and my legs ended up in a strange position, spread so I would not fall.  
  
“And now I kick your balls!” She said.  
  
I was in the worst position I could be, I couldn’t look at her, and I was defenseless down there.  
  
“HUGMPPP!!!!!” I groaned then I felt the hit.  
  
Her foot landed against my balls again, she hit me from behind into my exposed gonads, when I had my arms trapped. I started to feel so sick, weak and my eyes rolled to the back of my head, plus she had me with the tip of her feet, so each of her toes was like an individual hit to my low hangers.  
  
Saksia then pulled my hands, making me fall back to her shoulder as she held me and started to caress my neck.  
  
“Humu I’m not finished with you…  
you still have much to give, and we didn’t establish what was going to happen if you lose. And I tell you that you’re gonna lose because I’m gonna milk you so hard” Saksia said.  
  
She was grabbing me from behind, and I was leaning on her, so she had me in the perfect position to access almost any area of my body that she wants.  
  
Saksia wrapped carefully and soft her hands around my neck, and she was digging slightly her fingers into some areas of it…  
It made me feel so good and relax, she started to go down, reaching my D cup set of boobs.  
  
She grabbed each one from below and started to knead them and lift them, then she rubbed her thumbs in my nipples in a circular flow.  
  
“I’m jealous…  
You’re a futa with such big boobs and balls, is there not a single thing that you lack?” she asked  
  
I knew the answer: shame  
  
Saksia kept going lower to my belly, where her hands caressed up and down through my skin.  
It made me feel very aroused, I almost felt like my dick was moving on her own…  
I just wanted to trust it inside of her so bad, I was going to get mad, I felt so warm with her touch.  
  
Finally, Saksia’s hands reached the place that I was waiting for.  
She took my obsidian-hard shaft so firmly, and she started to stroke up and down very blissfully.  
  
“It’s harder than I imagined…  
Do I really like you that much?  
Your penis is so hot, and it feels so good in my hands, it seems that you like me to do this” Saksia said then.  
  
I was melting and moaning, it was just wonderful, I was so ready for cumming, her teasing and constant testicle stimulation was making me fill them so fast. Saksia was grabbing my dick a little hard, but that just made it better, I was receiving the first handjob from my stepsister, and It was magical.  
She accelerated her hand movement, and I was squirming all over, getting agitated.

  
“Do I need to do it harder for it to work?!” My sister wondered.  
  
“You’re just doing it perfectly, I already feel so good, I think, I think I’m gonna cum now, please don’t stop” I said.  
  
Saksia went a little rougher, and that was enough to make me reach my orgasm, I felt her let me go, and I stood as my dick sprayed long thick ropes of cum into the floor, spasming as everything was going out.  
  
But Saksia was already planning something, she crouched behind of me, and released a naughty uppercut that hit my contracting testicles from below with her arm and in the front with her punch. My orgasm was interrupted again with that painful sensation of my genitals struck by her hand.  
  
“GaHaah!!! why now!??” I asked.  
  
I shielded my balls with my hands as I finished cumming, turned around to Saksia and fell to the ground, face first.  
  
“Hahaha! I did it again! I love your face when I do that! it’s all pleasure and then it suddenly turns into pain and discomfort while you say: ‘You ruined my orgasm’” Saksia said laughing.  
  
“Now turn around, we will try that again!” She said while she pushed me from my ribs with her feet.  
  
I turned around, and she passed her leg to the other side of me, I was now in the middle of her legs, and my head was facing directly to her beautiful girl flower. She crouched and kneeled. I had her pussy just a few centimeters from my nose, and she was facing to my cock directly.  
  
“Lick my pussy, and I will give you a special work with my boobs” she commanded.  
  
I felt like my tongue was made for this exact moment…

My hands quickly placed on her beautiful round asscheeks, as my tongue slowly slid through her nether lips, up and down through all the shape of the skin on the outside.  
In that exact moment, I felt my hard again cock being wrapped between two soft cushions, and it felt wonderful!  
  
I couldn’t stay behind, so I used the woman-pleasuring skills that I learned on porn videos and attacked her vulva without thinking it twice, opening a way trough as I pleased the interior pink part, meanwhile, Saksia was doing a blissful job with the boobjob, I’ve never felt my cock slide so smoothly in anything before, her skin was just perfect for me.  
  
I could hear Saksia moaning so loud from what I was doing to her, and I started to moan as well, we were both getting so warm, our bodies wanted already to be one.  
  
“Do it deeper, and faster, I need it!” Saksia requested.  
  
I got my head closer to her pussy, so that my nose was almost inside of her too, and reached as deep as I could with my tongue, licking the surrounding area as I felt her starting to get so wet. And I was leaking so much pre-cum.  
  
Then we heard the sound of the room’s door is opened, and a familiar voice saying “Sweetie, we arrived already, I just wanted to ask what you want for dinner...”  
  
My mom looked at the floor, where we were pleasing each other.  
  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that you were in the middle of something, please don’t mind me and continue!” My mom rushed to get out of the room and close the door, smiling.  
  
Me and Saksia stood a couple of seconds without doing anything, it was quite an uncomfortable moment.  
  
“Fuck my pussy from behind now!” Saksia commanded.  
  
We both rushed to get up, and I slowly placed my penis between her legs, moving it up being careful, trying to make it find its way, and I inserted the tip. I heard Saksia moaning. She brought her foot and back kicked me in the jewels, right between the two, making me lean on her back.  
  
“Wait...I will get on my knees, and you on yours” She said.  


“Gaahmmmm...  
Ok” I replied in intimate pain.  
  
And so we did, she looked tremendously sexy in that position, I noticed that she was quite flexible as well, she was bending and raising her ass for me to enjoy more.  
I started with the process of inserting my fat cock into her virgin pussy, I placed the tip inside and Saksia moaned in pain, but I knew that she would hold on.  
I started to slowly push the length of my dick inside, while she moaned more and more.  
  
I felt terribly good, her walls were so tight and warm, it was pure pleasure to do that, even my mouth was watering.  
  
I noticed that a little blood came out when I was pushing my penis inside, at that moment I knew that I had already taken her virginity.  
  
I placed my hands on Saksia’s asscheecks as I trusted my dick and it was fully in. For my surprise, it seemed that the girl was very brave, I could feel her tightness, and I know that she would be feeling pain and pleasure at the same time.  
  
“I will start to thrust now Saksia” I said so she would be prepared.  
  
It was probably the best feeling that I’ve ever felt in my life, it’s like I was given a dick just to one day fuck this girl…  
  
I moaned so hard, and so did Saksia with every thrust, I could feel her girl liquids spilling to my legs.  
  
I enjoyed each millimeter that my penis moved inside of her, even the slightest one felt amazing.  
“I…  
I feel your balls slapping against my thighs  
fuck me harder Nova, I beg you” Saksia said with a barely understandable voice.  
  
I hadn’t noticed that my nutsack was slapping against her, and that was making her hot! I started to thrust harder into her, feeling by balls bounce and bounce, provoking a slight pain.  
  
“I’m gonna cum Saksia, I will fill your womb with my seed” I said.  
  
“I will cum, let’s cum together Nova, our bond will grow, I feel so good, like never before…  
My first time is so good” Saksia said.  
  
My balls contracted and my milk started to flow inside of Saksia’s womb, inundating her walls and mixing together with her waterfall of girl juice, her moans were the best sound that I could hear at that moment.  
  
I kept trusting, and with each time more and more of my seed was released inside of her, I wanted her to embrace everything, and she seemed to love it.  
  
I sprayed the last drop that was in my cum makers inside of her, and fell to the side as my orgasm ended. Saksia ended her orgasm at the same time and she rested to my side, looking directly at me.  
  
“I can’t wait until we live in the same house” I said.  
  
“Huhu we will have a pleasurable life, sister” Saksia said.  
  
We hugged each other for a moment, we had a little more time to enjoy our private moment before having dinner.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
